icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2011-12 MJHL Season
This is the 2011-12 Manitoba Junior Hockey League Season, the League's ninety fifth season. =League Notes= Portage Terriers switch to the Addison Division. League schedules Showcase Weekend for October 6th to 8th in Winnipeg at the MTS IcePlex. Manitoba Pork Peak Performer of the Month Award introduced. Insurance Brokers Association of Manitoba Scholarship introduced. MJHL cancells All-Star Game. Humboldt (SJHL) to host RBC Cup. If they win Anavet Cup, MJHL Champions are West Region representative. =Regular Season= Note: December 18 game, Neepawa at OCN was suspended after one period with Neepawa ahead 3-2, because of an incoming snow storm. Game was re-scheduled for Feb. 26, but later cancelled. =Playoffs= Winnipeg Saints became the first-ever, cross-over team, to win a playoff round in the MJHL =Manitoba / Saskatchewan Playoff= ::Anavet Cup Championship Portage lost to Humboldt Broncos (SJHL) 4-games-to-3 see 2012 Anavet Cup =Canada Championship Tournament= ::RBC Cup Championship Portage failed to qualify for playoffs Cody Kostecki awarded the RBC Cup Legacy Scholarship see 2012 RBC Cup =CJHL World Junior A Challenge= No MJHL players or coaches were selected. see 2011 World Junior A Challenge =CJHL Prospects Game= see 2011 CJHL Prospects Series =World U-17 Hockey Challenge= see 2012 World U-17 Hockey Challenge =In Season Awards= =League Leaders= =Scoring Leaders= =Awards= =CJHL Award= =Scholarships= =All-Star Teams= First All-Star Team Chapen Leblond • Jesse Sinatynski • Brent Wold Winkler Flyers • Dauphin Kings • Portage Terriers Brenden Kotyk • Steve Sorensen Dauphin Kings • Winkler Flyers Jayson Argue Swan Valley Stampeders Second All-Star Team Brett Chartier • Hudson Friesen • Derek Gingera Winnipeg Saints • Selkirk Steelers • Winnipeg Blues Paul Bonar • Yvan Pattyn Winnipeg Blues • Portage Terriers Matthew Krahn OCN Blizzard Rookie All-Star Team Kurt Keats • Corey Petrash • Justin Valentino Winnipeg Blues • Winnipeg Saints • Swan Valley Stampeders Tanner Jago • Paul Stoykewych Winkler Flyers • Winnipeg Blues Isiah Plett Winnipeg Blues in the News June *Joel Edmundson selected by the St. Louis Blues in the second round of the NHL Entry Draft. *Jason Kasdorf selected by the Winnipeg Jets in the sixth round of the NHL Entry Draft. July *Ryan Garbutt signed a one-year, two-way contract with the Dallas Stars. October *Inducted into the Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame were Terry Ball, Karl Friesen, Mike Keane, & Neil Wilkinson in the players category. Builders Ted Foreman, Glen Lawson, and referee Bud Ulrich. *Goalie Joe Caligiuri served as replacement for Chris Mason at a Winnipeg Jet's practice. November *Ed Belfour included in to the Hockey Hall of Fame. *Nick Lazorko named ECAC East Player of the Week (11/7). December *Blair Macaulay named Canada West Hockey - WHL Graduate of the Month for Nov/Dec. *Brendan O'Donnell named WCHA Rookie of the Week (12/6). February *Ryan Garbutt made his NHL debut playing for the Dallas Stars on February 18. *Ryan Garbutt scored his first NHL goal on February 21 against Carey Price. *Nick Lazorko named to ECAC East All-Conference First Team. March *Shelby Gray named to MCHA All-Freshman Team. *Brendan Shinnimin signed a three-year entry-level contract with the Phoenix Coyotes. *Andrew Clark selected Atlantic University Sport MVP & First Team All-Star. *Shelby Gray named to MCHA All-Tournament Team. *Caleb Suderman named to MIAC All-Conference Team. *Matt Spafford and Saskatchewan Huskies won the CWUAA Championship. *Jordin Tootoo nominated for the Bill Masterton Trophy by the Nashville Predators. *Andrew Clark named the CIS Player of the Year. *Nick Lazorko named to AHCA Division II/Division III All-American East Third Team. *Sean Collins signed a two year entry level contract with the Columbus Blue Jackets. *Nick Lazorko named to New England Hockey Writers' Division II/Division III All-Star Team. April *Riley Weselowski named the Central Hockey League’s Most Outstanding Defenseman. May *Ryan Dech and the Edmonton Oil Kings won the WHL Championship. June *Ed Belfour inducted into the Manitoba Sports Hall of Fame. *Brendan Shinnimin named CHL Player of the Year. *Ron Hextall and the Los Angeles Kings won the Stanley Cup. NHL *Ryan Garbutt *Travis Hamonic *Darren Helm *Jordin Tootoo *Travis Zajac *Ron Hextall Professional *Jordan Lane *Dale Warkentin University & College Players *Dmitry Adams *T.J. Ahvenniemi *Kelly Andrew *Joe Caligiuri *Josh Daley *Mike Dopko *Ryan Dreger *Jack Emmer *Tripp Emmer *Tom Frasz *Colton Graf *Evan Gravenor *Keith Grondin *Troy Hunter *Kyle Johnson *Joel Kot *Shane Luke *Jared Maetche *Zach Mausolf *Steven Shamanski *Matt Spafford *Caleb Suderman *Nate Thompson *Jacob Verheyden *Jean-Bernard Voyer *Wendell Vye *Jordan Washburn *Brett Willows Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League seasons